haha!
by kmt22395
Summary: i was really sad so i asked my friend to cheer me up and this is what she said! it is about a very obsessed fan and a very gay mike newton! haha :::i called your boyfriend gay, and he hit me with his purse!::: its really good please read!


**ok, one day i was realllllllly sad so i asked my friend, Brittanie, to cheer me up....her being the twilight obsessed fan that she is wrote this for me.....**

**disclamer: i really dont like theses...but sadlly they have to be here....ok so yeah i own apsolutly nothing my awesomest friend BRITANNIE!!!! dose. welll not the characters or twilight or kellan, or rob, or mike...well i dont think she does...yeah sad thing!!!! i want them! she does happen to own a twilight purse, the books, TONS!!!! of posters and pictures, and spoons with spazzzy jazzzy all over them!!! haha weird i know. yeah basiclly yada yada yada**

* * *

Me: -thinks about Eddie- OMG! He is HOT! –fan girl scream- LOOK THERE HE IS! AHHH! –jumping up and down- OMG! OMG! AHH oh, wait never mind…-everyone staring- -glares at the dude that looks like Edward- you're not my Eddie pooh!-stomps away-

Me:-wearing twilight shirt, pants that say Edward, shoes decorated with twilight stickers, and hat walking around Wal-Mart-

Random guy: wow, your obsessed

Me: kinda… -thinking what gave it away?-

Random guy: I see you like Edward

Me: -fan girl scream at his name- YA! He's so HOT!

Random guy: he's not that hot…

Me: -glaring- yes he is –thinking: he just wishes he was Edward…-

Random guy: not really.

Me: yes really! Eddie pooh is really hot! No matter what you say!

Random guy: ok then…-awkward silence-

Me: well then –walks away-

* * *

Me: -still in Wal-Mart with everything twilight staring at Edward poster-

Mike Newton: -randomly pops up- isn't he just HOT!

Me: -without thinking- I KNOW RIGHT! –realizes it was a guy voice- WAIT –looks over- YOU'RE A GUY!!!

Mike: good job you passed biology.

Me: oh, your that mike guy I met at that twilight convention!

Mike: I knew you looked familiar!

Me: ya, -goes back to staring at Edward-

Mike: he has amazing hair

Me: and eyes

Mike: and body

Me: and face

Mike: -sigh- goodness

Me: ya –silence- wait your gay… that's weird.. your weird…I'm leaving! –walks away- hold on, I'm forgetting something. –steals the Eddie poster-

Mike: NO!

* * *

Me: -waiting in line to meet Eddie pooh. Jumping up and down, only one person in front of me- hurry up hurry up hurry up!!! –I get up there-omgureddiepooh! wellreallyyourrobbutwhatever! iloveyousomuch! ithinkyoursohot!

Rob: nice to meet you too?

Me: -shoves book in his face- please sign this!

Rob:uh, of course

Me:-smiling like an idiot- I love you –fan girl scream-

Rob: mhhm…now what's your name?

Me: -squeal- Brittanie

Rob: ok Brittanie –fan girl scream- what was that for?

Me: you said my name with that hot accent!

Rob: uh, ya… -signs book-

Me:-practically yelling- thank u so much!!!!

Rob: uh, your welcome?

Me:- skips off happily- wonder what he wrote? –opens book- dear Brittanie, u have to e the weirdest fan I've ever meet. I would tell you to get a life but that's mean. Edward –fan girl scream- HE WROTE HIS NAME AND MY NAME ON THE SAME PIECE OF PAPER!

* * *

Me: standing on the sidewalk- I'm going to find my Edward! –steps out in the busy street- by being aBella. –Cars about to hit me when I get tackled back to the sidewalk-

Mike: what are you doing?

Me: trying to find my Edward and –looks at guy- ugh! You again!

Mike: you're welcome…

Me: -disappointed- thank you mike…

Mike: no problem, us, so wanna get a burger and talk about Edward?

Me: sure why not.-walks with him to burger place-

* * *

Me: -wearing a 'I love Edward Cullen t shirt-

Guy: phs… what's so great about Edward?

Me: WHAT??? – turns to face guy- HOW COULD YOU- OMG!!!! YOUR KELLAN LUTZ!!!!

Kellan: uh, ya

Me: -fan girl scream- YOUR AWESOME!!!! – throws my arms around him- URANAWESOMEEMMETTCULLEN!

Kellan: thanks. So what does Edward have that I don't?

Me: a twitchy eye! But it's a hot twitchy eye!

Kellan: well then…

Me: but you're so much better! You have an amazingly cute smile! Lots of muscles! And your tall!!!!

Kellan: well how come your not wearing a Emmett Cullen shirt then?

Me: oh, I am –smirks, takes off 'I love Edward Cullen' shirt and underneath it is a 'I love jasper hale' -woops, wrong shirt- underneath 'I love jasper hale' is a 'I love Emmett Cullen' shirt-

Kellan- well that makes me feel special

Me: not my fault yall are so hot…-starts to walk away- WAIT! Can I have your autograph?

Kellan: su-

Me: and your picture? And one of us hugging?

Kellan: um, I guess…

Me: THANK YOU!!!!

Kellan: so do you have a pen?

Me: nope!

Kellan: alright then…

Me: -grabs pen from a strangers pocket- here- huge grin on my face-

Kellan: thanks…-autographs a napkin that I randomly had in my pocket, we take pictures together-

Me: OMG! THANK YOU!!!

Kellan: your welcome, what's your name?

me: Brittanie!

Kellan: nice meeting your Brittanie.

Me: -fan girl scream- I LOVE YOU! –faints-

Kellan: crazy fans –looks at me on the floor shrugs and walks away-

* * *

Mike: -sees me on the floor- hey its Brittanie again

Me: -just waking up- wait-looking around- where'd Kellan go?

Mike: -shocked- Kellan? Kellan Lutz?

Me: yep

Mike: -fan girl scream- KELLAN LUTZ WAS HERE?!?!?!

Me: ya! And! IGOTHISAUTOGRAPH!!!!!!!!-squeal- AND HIS PICTURE!!!!

Mike: NO WAY!

Me: oh ya!

Mike: -squeal- oh let me see!

Me: all righty –shows him the pictures-

Mike: goodness. He's so hot!!!

Me: very HOT!

Mike: almost as hot as Edward

Me: jasper looks nice too. I love his hair

Mike: ehh? Edwards much better

Me: that's so weird

Mike: were'd you get that twilight purse?

Me: uh? Wal-Mart

Mike: wanna come help me find one?

Me: oh –cheerful- of course!

Mike: -starts skipping off- come on!

Me: -sigh- such weird people I know- skips along with mike to Wal-Mart

**yeah so there you have it... i couldnt quiet laughing! i almost peed in my pants (JK) review and tell me what you think but of course all the credit goes to brittanie....oh you should read some of her storys her name is jalice1517 and no she is actually not a obsessed kellan and rob fan...by the way sorry rob about making fun of your eye! i love it and i think its very cute....well sexy actually haha i used to be a emmett fan but now i converted myself to a eddie-pooh fan...my friend brittanie was mad because she reallllly dosesnt like him so yeah bye!**


End file.
